


i love you and that’s all i really know

by lucastown



Series: mileven one shots [9]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Mike is a good boyfriend, Mileven, Protective Mike Wheeler, Romeo and Juliet References, cute little picinic dates, el is a good girlfriend, it’s so fluffy, mike reading to el, mileven one shot, our favorite star-crossed lovers, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucastown/pseuds/lucastown
Summary: nudging her gently with his elbow he asked, "what are you thinking about?""nothing," she whispered, scooting closer to him. he shifted slightly, making room for her head that found its way onto his shoulder, before whispering, "everything."
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Series: mileven one shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1250885
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	i love you and that’s all i really know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DORKYWHEELER](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DORKYWHEELER/gifts).



> i wrote this originally as the first chapter to a book i wrote on wattpad that i never ended up finishing and i recently realized that i could post it here as a one shot. i wrote this over a year ago (one day i will write a new mileven one shot), so bare with me. anyways i hope you enjoy!!!

"two households, both alike in dignity, in fair verona where we lay our scene," a warm voice cut through the summer air. with her hand clutching tightly onto his, the words rested like a blanket between them. 

the grass rug they sat upon caressed their skin gently as they moved and the sun beat down on their already tanning cheeks. flowers littered the ground, emerging sporadically and carelessly, just waiting to be picked and given to a special someone. the small pieces of gravel only feet away from them looked alien next to the green hill and the cliffs seemed parted only so the sun could hit the lake in lustrous beams of light. 

slowly, she turned to him. her doe eyes meeting his as her mouth opened and then closed again after a moment. the book lay open in his lap, the unpigmented pages standing out drastically against his navy shorts. 

her pink lips stayed pursed together for a few moments as her eyebrows furrowed inwards, as if in deep thought. nudging her gently with his elbow he asked, "what are you thinking about?" 

looking up at him through her eyelashes that reminded the boy next to her of flower petals, her lips turned up in a small and her eyebrows fell back into place. 

"nothing," she whispered, scooting closer to him. he shifted slightly, making room for her head that found its way onto his shoulder, before whispering, "everything."

smiling down at the small girl, he asked, "well is it nothing or everything?" 

she lifted her head slightly, just so she could look at him and whispered, "aren't they the same thing?" 

a crooked grin overwhelmed his face, "getting a little philosophical, aren't we?" he asked, nudging her gently with his elbow. 

she stared up at him, bring her head slowly back up as her eyebrows furrowed inwards and her head tilted slightly to the right. her soft lips fell into a small frown and opened just slightly. 

"philosophy it's like, a different way of thinking." he explained to her, rubbing circles on the back of her hand with his thumb delicately. 

the girl nodded, smiling at him in understanding. she turned her head away from him slightly to look out at the lake. the breeze tickled her arms as it forced the blades of grass to dance next to her. 

she didn't notice him staring at her. she never seemed to notice when he stared at her like that. when he looked at her as if she was the sun; out of his reach. she was too bright for him to ever look directly at her for more than a couple of seconds and too warm for him to ever get too close. but without her, there was no life, only darkness and a harsh cold. without her the flowers could not grow and the birds would not chirp and his life would end. he basked in her warmth and some days, dared to glance at her for a moment before looking away quickly. he missed her warmth on days the clouds covered her up and isolated her from him. on the days when her tears fell like raindrops and her sobs shook the earth like the thunder, he waited out the storm until the sunlight could finally shine through; but he never looked directly at her. 

and if she was the sun, then he was the earth. 

he orbited around her, needing her to survive and for a time, others around them even believed that she circled around him; but that couldn't be more wrong. she didn't need him to survive, not in the way that he needed her, but in the way that he completed her and gave her things nobody else could. in the same ways that earth can present life to the sun, he was the only one who could give her that life she desired so desperately. she could give him sunlight, but he could give her air. 

"i love you," he murmured against her skin after placing a gentle kiss to her temple and letting his lips linger there for a few moments. a smile overtook his lips as he delicately moved a strand of hair out of her face. 

her lips swooped downwards and parted just slightly. her eyebrows furrowed inwards as her eyes narrowed. "i love you too," she said softly, her hand reaching up to stoke his cream colored cheek. "what's wrong?" she asked gently, moving her head to the left so that she could look into his chocolate eyes. 

he paused for a moment, brushing a thumb gently across her bottom lip. "nothing's wrong el, absolutely nothing," he mumbled. 

"you seem sad," she pointed out as she continued to gently caress his face. 

he let out a sigh, his hands beginning to shake a bit. "i’m not sad, el. i just — i'm just worried, i guess." he wrung his hands together awkwardly as he whispered. 

she cocked her head slightly, her hands leaving his cheeks to grasp both of his connected hands. "why are you worried?" she asked, confusion lacing her eyebrows together. 

his head dropped and he felt stared at their hands as she began to gently rub soothing circles with her thumb. "it-it's not even really worrying, i guess. it-it's more like, just wondering." he mumbled, his heartbeat starting to jog.

" about what?" she asked, looking for his eyes that refused to meet hers's. 

"nothing," he mumbled, his heartbeat now running as he turned his head away, attempting to hide from her burning gaze. her eyebrows quirked upwards while the rest of her face fell. 

he stared at the ground for a moment before closing his eyes delicately as he sighed. she took one of her hands away from his and gently placed it on his star embroidered cheeks. 

"everything," he whispered. his head tilting up so that he could lock eyes with her once again. she let a small smile grace her lips and she pulled his face closer to her's.

"aren't they the same thing?" she whispered, her words making her counterpart smile slightly. a small chuckle admitting from his chest before he advert his eyes once again. 

her smile fell as the boy turned away and she gazed at him, curious. "i've been thinking about everything that's happened, ya know? and i'm just trying so hard to figure out what's going to happen next and i every time i think i know, the exact opposite happen," he whispered before sighing slightly. 

"mike, no one is asking you to know what's going to happen next," she said. her smile returning as she gently tilted his head slightly so that he could look at her.  
hi  
"i know but, i-i just want to keep you safe," he admitted, trying desperately to avoid eye contact with her. "and i don't know how," he added weakly.

"mike, look at me," she said firmly, causing his chocolate eyes to flicker back to her fawn ones. she pulled away her hand holding mike's to place it on his cheek, forcing him to keep looking at her. 

he gulped, unsure what to do. her eyes pierced his soul and made his knees wobble and his hands begin to sweat.

"i love you," she said firmly. "and i don't know what's going to happen next, but i do know this," she paused for a moment, "i love you and right now that's all that matters." 

his breath crawled down and then sat deep deep within his throat, his mind clogging along with it. she gently leaned into him, catching his lips against her own. his eyes widened in shock before fluttering close melting into her embrace as an electric feeling shot through his veins. 

after a couple of moments, she pulled away. their eyes opened slowly to look at each other, brown on brown. 

"it doesn't matter what happens next," she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!! i survive off of kudos & comments :)


End file.
